Big Time Rush Requests
by ArmyLilSis
Summary: This is pretty obvious :P Send in your request, before you do check out the information inside. :)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Please keep every request T rated, or I won't write it. If you want an OC in it please include these things

**Name ( middle not required):  
Age:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Crush (Optional):  
How they know the guys**

****I will try and update everyday, but I may not be able to. I will try and do everyones request, and will PM you if I have any questions.

Can't wait for your requests! -ArmyLilSis


	2. Prompt for stephanie

Hey everyone! So this prompt is for stephanie (Guest). She asked for**: My request is Logan finds Kendall crying and Kendall tells Logan Jo cheated on him and comforts him. **I know they did this with another author but I'll still do it. Mentions of Jendall and Kogan later on!

If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.. I'd be making it happen...

* * *

_Kendall's POV_

I was just about to go surprise Jo for our 1 year anniversary. I bought her the diamond earrings that she has been wanting for months, but never had the money. I saved up all my paychecks for the past three months to finally get them. I checked the time before walking out, and saw that Jo would be back from work in 5 minutes. She used to get off an our ago but, they changed her hours.

Once I got to the lobby, I saw the usual. The Jennifers' learning the lines for their new movie, new families moving in, Jo making out with Jett, Tyler hiding from his mom.. WHAT!? Jo... making... out... with... Jett.. I felt my heart shatter. I'm sure that has to be a logical explanation.. right? There are a lot of blonde actresses here that look like Jo..

I walked up to the couple playing tonsil hockey. "Jo?" I asked in a small voice. I was surprised I could even talk. The blonde turned and looked at me. My biggest fear was confirmed. It was Jo. Before I could hear her lame excuse, I turned and ran away. I didn't know where I was going, but as long as I was alone, I was fine.

After walking for a few minuets, I found myself on the on the roof of the palmwoods. Nobody knows how to get up here, besides Logan. We found our way up here while exploring our second day. I laid down and looked up at the sky. Me and Jo used to look at the clouds a lot. I can't help it. I started sniffling, then crying, now I'm sobbing. I can't believe she'd do this.

_Logan's POV_

"Have any of you guys seen Kendall?" I asked the guys. Jo just came by here, looking for him. She sounded scared. "Nope" James replied. "Nada." Carlos attempted to say with a mouth full of corn dogs. I tried calling him, no answer. He didn't answer my texts. I tried calling multiple times, still no answers. Wait a minute! We are tracking all of our phones incase one of us goes missing. I quickly get to the tracker and see he's on the roof. Why? I quickly get up to the roof and see my best friend crying his eyes out.

I carefully approached him. " You okay buddy?" I asked, rubbing his back. He looked and me and started crying again. Not sure what to do, I pulled him into a hug. He hugged back, crying into my shirt. After a few minutes he finally calmed down. "Tell me what's wrong." I told him. He looked as if he were going to cry again. " You don't have to," I quickly said. " I want to," he replied. After a few minutes he finally spoke up. The only words he said was, "Jo...Jett...Tonsil hockey.." " That's why she was looking for him" I thought. "Forget about her." I told him. "You deserve waaay better than her. Any girl would be lucky to date you. Shoot! Any guy would to!?" I exclaimed.

"Forget that last part. I don't know why I said that. What? Pshh I wasn't talking about me..." I said babbling, a habit when I get nervous. "Logan, can I ask you a question." Kendall said quietly. "You can ask me anything." I replied. "Do you like me Logan?" He asked me. "Well..." I said, my voice getting higher. "You said I can ask you anything." He said, trying to convince me to answer. "Fine. I like you. Actually wait, that's an understatement. I. LOVE. YOU. KENDALL. KNIGHT." I exclaimed. My eyes widened when I realized what I just said.

"Logan, I need to tell you something." Kendall said. I couldn't bear look at Kendall, nor reply to that. I just looked the the sky and nodded. "First of all, look at me." He said, cupping my face, to make me look at him. "I love you too. Jo was just to make you jealous. I don't even know why I'm acting like this when I never really loved her." When he said that I was speechless. "Really?'' was all I could muster out. "Yeah really." he said grinning. I grinned back.

_Time skip, 3 months._

_No ones POV._

It's been three months since Kendall and Logan started dating. They were both on the roof, looking at the sky. "You know,-" Kendall started, " we wouldn't be dating if you never came and comforted me." "I know." Logan replied while scooting closer to Kendall.

* * *

Hey! Like it? Love it? Hate it?

I would've posted it sooner but the internet kept calling me... I'll try and post another later.-ArmyLilSis


	3. Prompt for HendersonLover6185

Hey! I'm back! This prompt is for HendersonLover6185. This was what she asked for, and her OC info. p.s for the crush its the btr guy

**Oh this should be fun lol! I'll write you one and you write me one lol! Okay so here is my plot idea I go to the BTR concert but before the concert like a couple days before I tweeted one of the guys on Twitter about something that caught their eye (doesn't matter what) and then .pulled up on stage just that! If you have an questions on that PM me!  
Name:Michaela Milhauser  
Age: can I be 18? Or for reAl age I'm 13 tell Sep.19 then I'm 14!  
Appearance: shoulder length dirty blond hair blue eyes blue glasses  
Crush: well if you mean of the BTR boys Logan and if your asking crush like who we like in real life that would be my best friend Nick lol!  
How she knows the guys well she is a rusher and has been since the begging!  
Okay so I would like to say thank you for doing this fir me I can't wait to read it!**

Still not Scott Fellows.

* * *

_Michaela's POV_

It was the day before my first BTR concert! I'm just finished my sign and I'm currently on twitter, trying to get their attention. I just noticed that Logan just tweeted : Rushers going to the concert, post pictures of your sign, and we'll pick our favorite! Wait a minute! I'm a rusher, going to that concert, with a sign! I quickly got my phone, took a picture of my sign. My sign was neon green and said The people behind me can't see! (I 3 BTR!). I tweeted it to him, with the comment: I almost put this is my sign :P. I hope I win!

_Time skip to concert!_

__I just got to my front row seats! The opening acts were great! So far BTR has sang Window's down, Song for you, and Amazing. They were about to choose their favorite sign. There were some really good ones. The girl's sign behind me said _Insert favorite sign here! _Most of the others said stuff like I love BTR! I'm starting to get think they won't choose mine.

"You guys ready for our favorite sign?" Logan called out. All of us cheered. "Remember,-" Kendall called out, " We loved all of your signs, but we could only choose one." "Drumroll please!" All the guys told their drummer. " Our favorite is... MynameisMichaela's!" Logan said excitedly. He approached me and asked " Is that you?" I was soo excited that I could only nod.

He led me onstage. "Know, we never really said what the prize was." James started. " Well James, should we tell them, or let them find out on their own." Carlos asked. "I think they'll figure out soon." Kendall butted in, while 5 stools were brought onto the stage. I let myself gin, while sitting on the middle stool. I can't believe I'm the WorldWide Girl!

After Worldwide, they played No Idea, 24/Seven, Like Nobody's Around, and Picture This. After the concert, I was still very shocked that I was the WorldWide Girl. This was the best concert ever! I wonder how the meet and greet will be...

* * *

Hey! Sorry this forever to post. This took me forever to write. Sorry it was kinda sucky... I kept changing it. How'd you like it? Was it good, or sucky? Anyways, tell me what you think! -ArmyLilSis


	4. Prompt for SlothGirl42

Hey! This will be co-written with my sister from another mister, Nicole :). _Hiii! _umm.. yeah. Anywho, that was Nicole in italics.. But back to the request. This request is from SlothGirl42. She asked for an angst-y Logan with fluff. Ps slight Jarlos

Don't own Them or Scott Fellows... yet mwahaha :)

* * *

_Logan's POV_

Ugh. I feel like crap. I ache from the 4 hours of dance practice Gustavo gave us. My head hurts from James and Carlos "Fighting" during break... ew. Also my butt hurts from falling so much. I flopped onto the orange couch and groaned into the pillow. 'Achoo!' I sneezed loudly. " What was that?!" I heard Kendall call from the room we share. Great. To add to this horrible day I think I'm catching a cold or something. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a thermometer and placed it in my mouth.

" AND A FEVER TOO?!" I yelled after taking my temperature. 104.5. Just flippin' lovely. When the guys heard all the commotion they ran over to where I was whining miserably. "What's wrong?" they asked at the same time. "I feel like crap and I'm sick." I replied. They looked over at each other before coming in for a group hug. "No! Guys I don't want to get you sick either." I struggled. "It doesn't matter we just want to make you feel better." Carlos said while slinging an arm around my shoulder. They led me to the couch, instructing me to lie down. After I did so, they disappeared. They came back with an armful of blankets, pillows, and medicine. They wrapped the blankets around me, and fluffled all the pillows. "Guys... to many blankets." I said, trying to get some off me. They quickly apologized, and peeled off a couple of the blankets.

After just standing there for a moment, I could tell they had no clue what to do. I instructed them to get me a wet rag for my forehead and told Kendall how much medicine to give me. They did what I told them to. "Now what?" James asked. "Avengers?" I asked. They nodded. Carlos put the movie in and they all started to cuddle me while we watched it. This is awkward...

_Time skip to after the movie._

_Still Logan's POV_

After the movie, I looked around and saw that the guys were asleep. I decided not to wake them. I guess my fever had other plans. "ACHOO!" I sneezed. " ACHOO!,ACHOO!,ACHOO! " James, Carlos, and Kendall all sneezed while jumping up, now awake. "I warned you." I told them while they groaned, throwing pillows at me.

* * *

This was kinda short... _I don't think so! that was like soo long!_... That's what she said :D Anywho, sorry it was short, and kinda rushed. It would've been posted sooner, but screaming goats took over our brains..._ AHHHHHHHH! _okay... Sorry I haven't updated. I have no excuse.. I'm just lazy. I'll try to update Number 13 soon. _Ugh! so many dots! EXCLAMATION POINTS FOR THE WIN! _um okay. and btw Nicole is a pen name :) -ArmyLilSis ~_Nicole!_


	5. Prompt for Stephanie (Guest)

Hey! I'm finally updating Yay! If you didn't know, I will take any second, or third requests from the same person. If you haven't read Two is Better than one, you should... For no reason. Anyways, this request was given to me by Stephanie, a guest. She wants a angst-y Kendall one with Logan there to help him. I will say this is about some serious issues, cutting and bullying. If you ever feel down, just PM me and we can talk.

Not Scott Fellows

* * *

_No one's POV_

It was a perfect day at the plamwoods. The sun was shining, everybody was having a good time, and it was the first day of summer vacation. Everybody would think that today was the best day in the world. But, there was one person who thought it was horrible. His name is Kendall Knight. While everyone was at the pool having fun, he was sitting on the bathroom floor, with a razor blade in hand. He had swore to himself that when he left Minnesota, he would never cut again. Why would he cut? The other hockey players made his life a living hell, and the guys never saw and figured out. You may be asking, why would people make fun of Mr. Tall Blonde and Eyebrows, the guy who could get any girl in school. Shoot, he could also get any guy in school. The bulling started when the co-captain of the team walked in the dressing room and saw Kendall making out with any other guy hockey player. Of course, he never told Kendall's friends, but he told the rest of the team.

After that, after hockey practice they would verbally bully Kendall. He would go home feeling like a worthless piece of trash and thats when he finally cracked. He ran to his bathroom and grabbed an extra razor blade. He was smart enough not to cut a noticeable place, like his wrist. He lifted up his shirt, and slowly slid the blade across his stomach. He has cut ever since.

Back to the present. Kendall held the blade in his hand, hesitating if he should continue. He thought back to last night, when the guys finally found out he was bi. Ever since, they have avoided him. They weren't upset that he was bi, they were upset that they had to find out from their old hockey team. But, Kendall didn't know that. He thought that he had lost his three brothers. He finally came to a decision and lifted up his shirt. He saw the fading scar, which have been getting harder to hide because of the pool. He lifted the blade and slide it across his stomach. It stung at first then, it started to feel good.

He did this a couple of more times, then the door suddenly opened. Logan stood there, shocked at the sight. "Kendall..." he finally managed to choked out. "Logan, it's not what it looks like." Kendall started before Logan cut him off, going into his doctor mode. "Here, apply this to stop the bleeding." he ordered, handing Kendall a small towel. He then grabbed multiple bottles and band-aids out of the medicine cabinet. He helped Kendall up to where he was sitting up. After treating Kendall, Logan asked "Why?''

After he asked, Kendall broke into tears. Logan hugged him, while he sobbed into his shirt. After a few minutes, Kendall told him everything, from the very beginning. Logan comforted him, and told him that they didn't hate him. After a few minuets, Logan asked, "Do you want to tell the other guys?" It took Kendall a few minutes to think, but he then nodded. Logan grabbed his phone, and sent the guys a text saying _Meet me up here ASAP -Future Doctor _He then helped Kendall up and led him to the couch.

When they sat down, their two band mates bursted through the door. "What's wrong!?" they exclaimed. "Go on Kendall..." Logan encouraged. "Well..." Kendall said, before telling them the same thing as he told Logan. By the end, James, Carlos, and Logan all had a few tears in their eyes. "Group hug!" James exclaimed as they all tackled Kendall with a hug. "OW!" Kendall exclaimed and they quickly got off of him. "Sorry.." They apologized. Kendall chuckled a little before saying '' It's fine."

* * *

Hey! How'd you like it? It hurt me to write this. I literally cried, and had to keep telling myself that it was fake, and that I was writing it. I will try to update Number 13 soon, and if you could please vote on the poll on my profile for Bridget's crush's name, it'd be greatly appreciated. Anyways, let me now what you think. -ArmyLilSis


End file.
